A four-fold program of research in communication in aphasia will be pursued: 1) Studies of comprehension in aphasia will continue to investigate the dissociation in aphasia between the usually-impaired ability to analyze syntax independently of semantic and sequential constraints and the relatively robust ability to apply probabilistic comprehension strategies to gain sentence meaning; a study of comprehension in global aphasia will also be carried out; 2) Studies of the relation between aphasia and conceptual capacities will continue to focus on the capacity of patients to process emotional information, to comprehend humorous content, and to process stories; 3) an investigation of pragmatic structures of communication in aphasia will continue to probe the structural, syntactic, and semantic aspects of gesture as it accompanies speech; 4) A program of research therapy in visual communication for global aphasics will investigate the difficutly in comprehending verbs displayed by many patients and the possiblity of incorporating visual communication into standard speech therapy.